Wishful thinking about 3x14
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: Oneshoot about what could have happened in 3x14 between our beloved characters. Some heart to heart talks between friends  CarolinexBonnie; MattxBonnie  and some moments between enemies  Klonnie ...


**Since these stills for 3x14 were realised, I tried to keep myself optimistic and turned whole situation into less painful. There is effect of it, little oneshoot about what could have happened if this episode would be aired after 3x11... How Caroline and Bonnie would interact? How would Klaus behave towards town witch? There are mostly Caroline&Bonnie friendship, Monnie (Matt&Bonnie) as friends, and of course Klonnie [also a little bit of Klaroline because we get those stills with the two of them dancing]. Reviews will be welcome! :)**

**So here it goes:**

"I'm coming!" Bonnie shouted irritated as the door bell rang one more time.

She opened the door with more strength than there was needed.

"Yes?" Then she realised who was standing in her doorway. "Oh, sorry, I was just busy..."

"No problem, Bon." Matt Donovan smiled to her and then slightly chuckled.

"So... Come in!" Bonnie walked in making a place for him.

"I was just wondering if you are going at the ball tonight..." her friend spoke up as he walked into. Bonnie grimaced.

"No. I'm not going. But thanks for asking any way." She went to the kitchen to make herself some tee.

Matt followed her in silence.

"But I see you're ready for it?" she smirked slightly glaring at his tuxedo.

"Oh. Yeah..." Matt put his hands in the pockets as he was looking at friend. "I thought we all need some fun." Bonnie just took a sip from her mug, so she was totally unprepared for up-coming words. "Won't you go with me?"

Next minute she nearly choked on tee and after few more seconds of cough, she managed to say: "You want me to be your date?"

"Yes." Matt answered quickly. "But we will go just as friends..."

"But party starts in next thirty minutes."

"We can be later, it would be even bigger entrance." Matt grinned to her.

She had to find new excuse. "I have no dress and any of these: make-up, not done hair." Bonnie tried to rationalize him but the genuine smile wasn't leaving his lips.

"You're a girl. You have plenty of dresses!"

"Ugh. Matt..." It was her last chance – to beg him for mercy.

"You need some entertainment, Bonnie." He squizzed her arm.

And this one gesture made her break. She bat her bottom lip and headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Bonnie, you look perfect!" Caroline commented on her lady look, kissing her on cheek as greeting and then staring at her with pure admiration written all over her face.<p>

"Thanks Car. You looks as always fantastic." Bonnie smiled warmly.

"Yeah..." Blond vampire turned sad suddenly. "But it has no sense when you have nobody to be pretty for. Good, we are both dateless, it's less humiliating." Caroline touched her friend's arm reassuringly.

"Well..." Bonnie mumbled, not sure if tell her bestie the truth. "I came with Matt." She shrugged like it wasn't her idea or even a big deal. "He asked me to be his date, that's the only reason I came here in the first place."

Caroline's eyes widened up even more. "You-came-with-Matt?" Caroline accented each word.

"Yep, but it's nothing more personal." Bonnie added quickly.

Her friend looked at the said boy and then turned her gaze back at her.

"Did he... Did he tell you what happened after your leaving my funeral?" Bonnie only shook her head in response. Caroline swallowed. "Tyler showed up and he apologized...We were kissing, then..." Tears appeared in her eyes but Blondie wept them away. "...he bit me."

"Bit you?" Bonnie's eyes widened in Shock. Vampire nodded. She couldn't have said a word without more tears. She felt how Bonnie tried to comfort her, squizzing her arm.

"You should have called me, Car. I would have come to you."

Blondie shook her head in disagreement.

"I knew you had your problems. Besides you couldn't have helped me."

Bonnie sighed heavily, when suddenly it hit her.

"But wait Caroline! Isn't hybrid's bite lethal for vampires?" Her heart race sped up as she was waiting for her BFF's answer.

"Yeah, it is." she barely whispered. She was afraid of Bonnie's reaction for her next revelation. "Klaus healed me." She was observing how her friend's expression changed. First it was relief – Caroline survived, then shock and now disbelief.

Bonnie took her hand away from Caroline's shoulder as if she could have infected something from her.

"He did?" Her voice was deadly calm. Vampire Barbie shivered.

"Yes." sometimes Bonnie acted so distant (usually when she was confronting whole vampire-hybrid staff) and this was one of these moments. Caroline knew since the beginning of her new vampire life that now everything would be different between them. Still she depended on her best friend's opinion.

"How?"

"He gave me his blood." Caroline bit her bottom lip feeling like a brat in front of his strict and unpredictable mother.

"Just like that?" Blondie shrugged. She really didn't want to analyse his motives or remind this whole night. But unfortunately her own mind betrayed her and took her back to Tyler's words in woods. Bonnie seemed she didn't realise her friend's moment's inattention. "He must have had some agenda."

"I don't know Bonnie. He came and gave me a cure." Blondie accented last word. "Nothing more." She didn't know why she hadn't told her about a bracelet circling right now her wrist. "All I care..." She hesitated. "...all I want to know is how could he have done it?" Witch sighed. She recognised the same heartbreaking scheme in which she had to comfort either Elena or Caroline, and in the same time tried to make them understand their boyfriends' behaviour.

"I know Car, that Tyler can be a dick but he changed with you, he wouldn't have done it." she touched her again looking straight into her eyes. "Believe me. He couldn't."

"But he did, Bonnie! He knew I could have died and still did it!" She felt how finally all these emotions left her.

Bonnie licked her lips nervously. "I don't know, Car, I don't know..." she shook her head helplessly. "And Klaus just helping you..."

"Hello, my ladies" said devil himself approaching both girls.

Caroline looked terrified to meet him there. She didn't know if he would say some comments about their last talk or his gift being around her wrist now.

Meanwhile Bonnie just narrowed her green eyes at the unwanted intruder. She was back in her witchy-bitchy mode.

"Aren't you two looking gorgeous?" Klaus kept talking as if he didn't notice how his appearance affected both friends.

"Thanks to your help both still alive." Bonnie said trying to keep cold blood and confront him about events from Caroline's birthday. Her friend glared at her even more terrified than before. She was wondering why Bonnie was pushing her luck and teasing the hybrid.

"Well, my love,..." he smirked. "...wasn't it a gesture of good will from me?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Bonnie said sweetly but then added bitterly. "If you weren't the one who made Tyler do it in the first place." She raised a brow challenging him to admit truth. Klaus only stared at her clenching his jaw. Caroline was observing this situation less and less calm as she was turning her eyes from one to another supernatural.

But then suddenly Original relaxed and even smiled genuinely to young witch.

"What made you think so?"

"You're his master or whatever it called. Tyler wouldn't have done it by himself."

"So sure, Bonnie?" He said with smile playing on his red lips. He turned his eyes on Caroline to affect her more with his next words. "Since he became a hybrid, he isn't the same person. He starts drinking blood. Maybe he lost himself." He turned his gaze back at witch. Her eyes showed no belief in his statement. Sharp and cold as always when she was looking at him.

Silence fell between them. Caroline shifted a little, worried. Air between witch and the hybrid could have been cut, there was so much tension between them.

Then finally Klaus cleared his throat and asked moving his hand forward:

"Can I have this dance?" On his red lips played self-confident smirk. He knew that only his accent could melt women's hearts.

"No. I lost my good mood the very moment you arrived." Bonnie cut him off quickly, and for a second she thought he would kill somebody but then this dangerous light in his eyes disappeared and she thought her mind kept playing tricks on her.

Klaus only got serious, took his hand back and turned to Caroline.

"You won't refuse me, my dear?" He raised his brows waiting for answer. Blondie vampire glared quickly at her friend searching for some help but Bonnie was only observing. She didn't want to decide for Caroline.

So Car only nodded, not finding in herself enough courage to reject Original. Definitely not after how he had rescued her, even if what Bonnie said was true.

Caroline felt her disbelieving look on her back as Klaus took her arm and lead her to the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, it took so long..." said Matt finally showing up beside his 'date' with glass of punch for her. He gave it her and Bonnie sipped some of it. Alcohol was barely there. <em>Ugh, I would need something stronger when I get home.<em>

"Can we leave?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Now?" Matt was amazed. "We've just arrived and didn't even dance. Have you even seen somebody known?" He wanted to know why Bonnie suddenly decided to leave so glamours party.

"Yeah, I talked with Caroline."

"So, where is she?" Matt looked around searching for familiar blond girl with perfect figure.

"She told me what happened" Bonnie added to get his attention back. It worked. Matt's eyes were back on her next second.

"Sorry, Bonnie, I didn't know if Caroline would like to tell you it all. It was weird, you know."

"Yeah, it is." Caramel girl bit her bottom lip and glared at the dancing couples. _Somewhere in the crowd is Caroline all alone with HIM, our worst villain._

"So..." Matt looked in the same direction as she did but then turned his gaze on her again. "do you mind one dance with an old friend?"

Bonnie looked up at him and smile appeared on her lips. How could she refuse Matt? They have known each other since childhood.

"No. I don't mind." She answered softly.

So Matt took her hand and placed it on his arm, leading her to the centre of dancing area.

* * *

><p>"See that you liked the gift" Klaus tried to begin a conversation. Waltzing in silence was soo... boring.<p>

"Or it just suited to this dress." Young vampire answered too quick to bite her tongue. She definitely spent too much time with Bonnie but she need to remind herself that unlike her best friend she didn't have power of one hundred dead witches.

"I see..." Hybrid's voice was distant and he was deep in his own thoughts. _Good for me,_ Caroline thought but then felt as his grip on her hand tightened. She looked up at him terrified.

His eyes were focused on something and cold as ice. Caroline turned her head to see what caught his attention. She was looking for something strange, dangerous or maybe Damon in the crowd of people. Oh, there were Matt and Bonnie dancing, there some hybrid drinking wine from glass, Mrs Lockwood was reprimanding some waitress.

Wait.

Caroline looked again at Klaus. His face calmed down but his eyes were still sharp as he was staring at this one thing. Blondie vampire followed his gaze and felt how blood in her veins froze.

Klaus was staring at Bonnie and Matt.

And it meant nothing good for them.

* * *

><p>Bonnie laughed as they kept dancing their way through the crowd.<p>

"I didn't know you're such a good dancer." her words sounded like an accusation.

"Just because I play in team, doesn't mean I can't move like Jagger." Matt joked again this evening. He liked making Bonnie smile. It seemed she hadn't been doing it a lot lately.

She punched him slightly in shoulder.

"Be more modest, Donovan!" She smiled.

"Less serious, Bennett." He smirked in respond, turning them around.

"Cutting in on partners." said some cold voice with strong British accent and after a second astonished Matt was holding in his arms Caroline instead of Bonnie.

Bonnie found herself face to face with Klaus, in embrace of his strong arms. There was no way out.

"I thought you had said you had no mood for dance?" His voice sounded curious as he talked to her.

"I said so, because I have no mood to dance with you." She hissed under a breath.

"But with this human guy..." He was rather astonished she was still choosing weak humans above others. Above him.

"This 'human guy' is my friend and if you try to harm him..."

"No need for empty threats, love." He smiled genuinely. "Didn't I say that my help for Caroline was a friendly gesture?" Bonnie went quiet looking at him full of doubts. "Let's say he's safe and I'll be rewarded..." He smirked seductively as he was whispering last words.

Suddenly Bonnie felt even more uncomfortable in his arms than before.


End file.
